Fantasies
by SupernaturallyCharmedAlex
Summary: about a girl named zoey daughter of piper and leo best friends with buffy and the gang
1. prolouge

i wrote this 2 years ago but found it the other day its a mix between charmed and buffy hope u like

Zoey the 'Charmed' witch!!

PROLOGUE

As she stared out of the taxi window tears silently streamed down her porcelain cheeks. She was only a child fourteen to be exact too young to move out of the family home, the home where she fought her Demons, her Angels, her Destiny and her family, the home her mom and aunts Phoebe and Prue grew up in and the home where they found out Paige was their secret sister. She shouldn't have to leave her brothers Wyatt and Chris or her aunt Paige or even her cousin Chelsea. She hated that woman so much but that was Phoebe for you her own auntie had turned her dad against her and together they threw her out much to the annoyance of her mother Piper's spirit. Her mother named her Zoey; Phoebe had hated the name from the start.

"Look Piper there is a pattern. Penny, Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige she has to have a P name." Phoebe stated clearly.

Then she became pregnant and called her daughter Chelsea, (which annoyed Piper a lot), with a year between them they were best friends and for some reason Phoebe had a vendetta against her only niece. As Zoey grew older Phoebe softened towards her till her mother died and then Wyatt got married that year just before her fifteenth birthday and although she missed having him around the house she could finally spend some time with Chris.

"Where to?" she snapped back into reality

"Uh sorry" she whispered

"Where to?" the taxi driver asked pulling into a lay by

"Do you know where Sunnydale is?" she asked apprehensively

"What the place where people disappear or die mysteriously?"

She nodded slowly,

"Well then yeah I do but it will take an hour or two to get there, which will cost $70.95" he said.

"What we waiting for" she said with a smile. The driver chuckled.

She had been going to Sunnydale for as long as she could remember when she was five she met Xander and Willow then when Zoey was seven she met Buffy.

Two hours later she knocked on the door of the Summers household a middle-aged tall slim blonde woman opened the door.

"Zoey" the women said happily

"Hi Mrs. Summers is Buffy home?" Zoey asked.

"No sorry she said she'd be at the _BRONZE_!" Mrs. Summers said certainly.

"Oh guess I better go find her then, is Xander and Willow going to be there?" Zoey asked.

"I think so; would you like to come in for a sec?" Mrs. Summers asked smiling.

"Go on then thanks Mrs. Summers,"

"Please call me Joyce, oh yeah your brother Chris called and I've decided you will stay here, your not going to go home if that wretched Phoebe Halliwell can't stand you then you'll stay here," Joyce shouted from the kitchen she walked through the door with two steaming mugs of hot coco.

"Thanks but…"

"No buts you're staying and that's final, now lets get you're bags in before someone steals them," Joyce said smiling. As they got the suitcases in and upstairs Zoey realised that for the first time since her mom died she felt wanted and at home, a great big smile spread across her face.

"What you smiling about?" Joyce asked joyfully.

"Nothing just thinking 'bout things," she happily said.

"Go on go find Buffy she'll be happy to see you so will Xander and Willow"

Zoey walked in to the _BRONZE_ wearing a denim skirt, a baby blue low-cut top and a black pair of boots. She looked around Willow, Buffy and Xander were sat at the table in the corner, she walked silently behind Xander and tickled him in the ribs.

"What the heck," he turned around, "Zoey what the hell are you doing here?" he said jumping up and hugging her with a big grin

"Thank you Xander what a nice welcome," Zoey said smiling

"What are you doing here? No offence" Willow asked.

"Long story." Zoey replied

"Come on you lot patrol time, you can tell us after Zoey" Buffy said smiling


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Two years later!!!!

BEEP!! BEEP!! She tossed and turned she hadn't slept well that night; her dreams were too real she'd talk to Giles after about it.

"Come on wakey wakey," Joyce's voice filled the room

"Ok mom I'm up, I'm up!" Zoey said sleepily she opened her eyes

"You called me mom why?" Joyce asked.

"Well you sort of are you've been there for me since I was eight so it's kinda natural," Zoey replied.

"But I'm not you're mom!"

"I know that, you're… you're my second mom!"

"Fine I can deal with that, I just don't want you to forget about Piper do I make myself clear?" Joyce asked.

"Perfectly!" Zoey said with a smile.

As she walked up to the big building the sign said SUNNYDALE HIGH SCHOOL in big yellow letters. It was a cold September morning and through the fog she could just see her childhood friend Willow, Zoey walked up to her.

"Hey Will did you have a nice family weekend?" Zoey asked.

"The usual, I can't wait it's our first day as sophomores" Willow said delightedly.

Buffy and Xander came up behind them; Xander was carrying his skateboard.

"Hey guys, what's Will all excited bout!" Xander asked shoving a whole Twinkie bar in his mouth at the same time.

"EW Xander that's gross," Buffy complained only to see Zoey do the same "Zoey! Right Xander from now on you're not allowed near Zoey!" she continued and burst out laughing when Xander and Zoey pulled sad faces. Zoey got out her schedule,

"Guys what do you have first period I have maths, hey they put me in Will and Xander's math class, God I'm brainy but then again Xander is in that group so I could be dull like him". Xander playfully punched her in the arm; Zoey's heart did a little flip flop.

"Cool, sit by you." Xander asked.

"And me." Willow said.

"Sure I'll save you spaces" Zoey declared.

BBRRIINNGGG!!!!

"First bell People get moving!" Principle Snyder shouted at the group.

"Yes sir!" the gang said through gritted teeth.

It was lunchtime and the gang were in the school library, Zoey and Giles made their way out of the stacks.

"I really don't know I'm sorry I wish I could help," Giles said in his British drawl.

"Am I hearing right there is actually something Giles doesn't know?" Xander piped up.

"Xander do us all a favour and shut up!" Zoey said angrily.

"Xand…" she started to say but Buffy cut her off.

"What's wrong? You're all bad-moody,"

"It's nothing…" she paused "Buffy?"

"Uh huh,"

"Was there any post this morning?"

"Yeah mom told me to give you this," she fumbled in her bag and pulled out a bright white envelope. Willow gasped, Zoey tore it open,

Dear Miss Halliwell,

We are pleased to inform you that your request for Mrs Joyce Summers to adopt you has been accepted….

Zoey was now standing at the bottom of the stacks stairs she turned and kissed Giles then Xander square on the lips

"Eugh!" she exclaimed

"What I'm not that bad," Xander said looking hurt; Zoey could tell she'd hurt his ego

"Not you, I kissed a forty year old for god sakes"

The library doors slammed shut she turned standing by the doors was Zoey's long term boyfriend, Ryan Armstrong a junior, she could tell he'd heard maybe seen what she had done and just before she could explain he walked straight out in to the busy hall of Sunnydale high school. Zoey ran after Ryan, she saw him standing by his locker,

"Uh hi Ry, look good news makes me do weird things ya'no and can you forgive me?" she asked quietly. He looked at her and saw that she was well and truly sorry

"Okay, so you wanna go for coffee tonight," he asked smiling

"Sorry I cant I'm going for a meal with Buffy and mom," she said sadly "but you can come if you want"

"Sure that'd be great"

"My place at seven,"

"You still want me to walk you home?"

"Definitely" she said gladly, they parted with a kiss and went their separate ways.

She was still smiling as she went into library. Something inside her mind clicked she finally knew why her dreams seemed so real she was a….

"GILES…. BUFFY…XANDER…. WILLOW" no answer Zoey ran everywhere in and out of all the stacks down to his office the four of them had disappeared, but Zoey knew perfectly well that nobody just disappeared in Sunnydale they were taken by vampires or demons. She went into the stockroom and in the farthest corner tied together but unconscious were Giles, Buffy, Xander and Willow.

"Holy crap, what the hell happened I was gone ten minutes'' Zoey muttered to herself. She was just about to leave to get something to cut the rope when she was flung into the wall. She stood up shaking her head. She was quick enough to throw her first punch. It hit her attacker square in the jaw. Zoey felt a sharp pain in her stomach. Her mind was screaming in agony she stared at her hand. Red liquid dripped from her fingers. Buffy stirred in the corner.

'Cant keep a slayer down' Zoey whispered as she slipped into unconsciousness.

Bright lights, people talking, someone crying and pain lots of pain. Zoey's head was buzzing with the past events, pictures swam through her mind Giles, willow, Xander and Buffy tied up, blood on her hands and Ryan trying to run away.

"Ryan" she mumbled as she opened her eyes.

"It's ok, I'm here, just relax." A voice said soothingly

Zoey sat up and looked around the room. There were chairs everywhere; the room was filled with people. Giles with his arm in a sling, Willow nursing a split lip, Xander with a broken nose, Buffy looking perfectly fine apart from a few cuts and bruises, Joyce with her mascara running down her cheeks and Ryan with a bandage on his head. All of them sleeping except Ryan. He looked at her with a smile.

"Evening gorgeous, how you feeling?" he said softly

"Like I was thrown against a wall and then stabbed in the stomach but apart from that I'm fine," Zoey answered with a smile "what about you? What happened to you?"

"Well after our conversation I remembered I had my car, so I came to offer you a lift instead, I called your name and then I heard Buffy shouting for me to get the sword so I did, I untied them and then noticed you were bleeding," he paused the memory of it was too much for him "I passed Buffy the sword picked you up and ran, the demon managed to hit me though, I've had to have four stitches."

Zoey looked around once more; the pain they had felt was because of her

"If I hadn't come to sunnydale none of this would've happened no demons or warlocks dropping in whenever they feel like it"

Ryan looked at her with concern.

"Why do say that, if you hadn't come to Sunnydale I wouldn't have you and I would still be seen as the geek that can't get a date. If you hadn't moved here Buffy wouldn't have someone to share her mom with. Willow would have never learnt half of the Wicca things that you've taught her. Xander will still dress badly" he paused for breath. "And Giles and Joyce well they probably wouldn't have hadn't so many fun trips to the hospital with you and Buffy."

"He's right ya'no we've had so many good times where we've laughed so much our sides hurt or we've lost someone we've loved or hated or anything" Buffy announced waking up

Zoey thought for a moment about what Buffy had said "You're right Buffy,'' she turned to Ryan ''Ryan I love you so much"

She didn't know how to explain to them all her newly found secret.

"I'll talk to Giles first, he'll know what to do" she thought before drifting back to sleep.


End file.
